


Mending Kurt

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2013 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has his appendix removed and talks to Blaine about feeling a little lost without it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I wrote for the Klaine Advent Challenge last December. The prompt was 'stitch'. It didn't belong to any of my verses so I didn't post it, but I think it's cute. It's futurefic, canon AU. Warning for mention of surgery (no description, just mention.)

Kurt looked forlornly down at the trail of crisscrossing stitches running along his lower abdomen.

“Isn’t it kind of ridiculous to have your appendix taken out in your twenties?” he moaned.

Blaine chuckled.

“I didn’t know there was an age limit on appendicitis," Blaine commented, sitting gingerly on the bed beside his fiance.

“Well, there is,” Kurt pouted. “So go tell Dr. McDreamy out there that I want mine back, please.” Kurt gestured vaguely towards the door to his room. Blaine pulled an accusatory face and raised a judgmental eyebrow. Kurt huffed out a staggered, slightly pained sigh..

“Oh, don’t give me that," Kurt griped. "I saw _you_ checking out his ass earlier.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head condescendingly, but his pinking cheeks gave him away.

“Why would you even want it back?” Blaine persisted. “It’s diseased…and a useless organ at that. I was considering asking them to take mine out while I was here, just to save time.”

Kurt barely smiled as he looked back at the stark, black marks against his pale skin.

“I just…I feel like there’s a part of me missing, you know?" he asked softly. "And…and I don’t like losing things.”

Blaine sighed, pulling the finger that traced around the stitches up to his face and kissing it gently. Kurt’s life could be measured by losses and near misses – his mom, his stepbrother, nearly his dad…and almost Blaine.

That was a wound that Blaine was still working to stitch back together.

“Okay,” Blaine said, trying to get back to lighter and more upbeat conversation, “tell me what, besides the return of a festering internal organ, would make you feel better?”

Kurt looked at Blaine’s lips as Blaine carefully kissed his fingertips.

“Tell me you still love me, even if part of me is missing,” Kurt said sadly, pulling his hand away.

“I still love you, Kurt Hummel…” Blaine picked up Kurt’s left hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss Kurt’s engagement ring. Kurt smiled. “I still love you, even with a piece missing, because all of the best parts of you are still right here.”


End file.
